One Syllable Word
by Kaeru Basho
Summary: "What! I didn't say 'yes', Logan!" "You didn't say 'no' either." Logan smirked, making Julian's face turn beet red from both embarrassment and – a little bit of – rage. Pre-Prom JOGAN based on CPCoulter's Daltonverse.


**One-Syllable Word**

**Summary:** "_What!_ I didn't say 'yes', Logan!" "You didn't say 'no' either." Logan smirked, making Julian's face turn beet red from both embarrassment and – a little bit of – rage.

**By:** kArLaLa

* * *

><p>"Where's Jules?" Logan Wright III came up to the brown-haired athlete that morning looking a little bit nervous and confident at the same time. It was a few months after Hell Night and ever since then, Logan had changed - a little bit - for the better but his usual authoritarian self was still there. Derek Seigerson couldn't have wished more that that would've disappeared along with the insane-ness too.<p>

Derek shot Logan a mischievous grin, he knew what the blond wanted from the brunet. _This week_ especially. Next Saturday is going to be the _big day_ and Derek had to admit, he was feeling the peer pressure from everyone mentioning about "dates" here and there. So it was no wonder and no surprise that Logan was feeling it too.

"Don't even." Green eyes glared and Derek instantly threw his arms up in surrender, "I didn't say anything!"

"Exactly. Now tell me where Julian is **_now_**!"

"Outside. Towards Windsor." Derek suppressed a grin as Logan strode past him without even as much as a thanks. Derek finally let his smile break through from his face which looked like a triumphant smirk as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Looking back towards where the Stuart Prefect was headed, he called over the hallway, "Break a leg, Logan!"

"I'll break yours, Seigerson!" Logan called back without looking back and Derek all but laughed out loud as he headed back inside the dorms.

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to try to spot the actor. With his wavy brown hair that seemed lighter especially by the strike of light from the sun, it really wasn't hard to spot him at all.<p>

What took him aback a bit though, was the fact that the said actor was sitting on the bench that held memories for Logan... painful memories. The same bench where things were going rocky for Blaine and him... the same bench where apologies were always made.

He felt himself shiver, hoping this wasn't some sort of sign or omen. Despite that, he made his way as silently as possible towards the actor who had his legs dangling from the bench, swinging them back and forth.

"What're you doing?"

Julian Larson jumped as he turned towards the newcomer, "_Jeez_, Logan! You scared the hell out of me!"

Logan took this as a good sign and silently chuckled, sitting beside his best friend and forced him to scoot over to grant him enough space. As soon as he was properly seated, the brunet looked at him, waiting for him to say what he came here for.

"So... how may I help you, your highness?" Julian's eyebrow quirked.

"I had been thinking..." Logan started.

Julian looked at the blond suspiciously, his eyebrow still quirked, "About...?"

Logan looked back at him, "About a line I can't seem to be able to make quite well... and since your royal prima donna diva ass is used to these types of things -"

" - get to your point, Logan."

"Come with me to prom." Logan said it so suddenly that Julian wasn't able to react. His brown eyes were wide with surprise and the silence that followed only made his shocked reaction even more obvious to the asker.

Logan waited.

Julian blinked.

The silence stretched on.

Finally, Julian spoke, "That's the line that you wanted help on? Are you planning on asking Hummel? Because I just talked to him a moment ago when he passed by and he's going with Blaine and he's very –"

"Jules! Shut up!" Logan was half-scolding, half-laughing that this only made Julian blink more. He didn't know what was going on.

"I'm asking _you_, you idiot."

Julian's nose flared, "_"Idiot"_?" Logan chuckled and rolled his eyes, not believing how this brunet could be so _dense_! So the Prefect decided to take this a step further and did what he had thought of next, he took Julian's hand to his and held tight, earning another jump of surprise from the actor.

"Well? Are you coming with me?" Logan asked again, but Julian was speechless at the sudden proposal, "…or do I have to go pry Kurt off of Blaine's hands?"

And then he saw Julian's face fell for a millimeter. This was supposed to come out as a joke but Logan was starting to regret the wrong move he had just made when he saw brown eyes glaring at him despite the flicker of hurt in them as the brunet lowered his head and looked away.

"Do whatever you want." Julian murmured, Logan could feel Julian sulking.

"Then you're coming with me whether you like or not then."

Julian turned back to the blond, "_What!_ I didn't say 'yes', Logan!"

"You didn't say 'no' either." Logan smirked, making Julian's face turn beet red from both embarrassment and – a little bit of – rage. He lowered his head again, trying to avoid Logan's gaze as he inwardly cursed at Logan for making him feel this way.

"Yes or no. Those are one-syllable words, Julian. How hard can it be to say either of the two?"

Julian was struggling. He couldn't get out of this. He couldn't change the subject to make the mood less awkward. Logan was waiting for an answer. A serious answer. And this answer was going to ruin his life and provide Logan with possibly all the blackmail material he can acquire to make Julian's life more of a living hell already.

"…yes." It came out barely as a whisper but the Stuart Prefect heard it because the next thing the actor heard was a triumphant mocking harrumph that suggested as if Julian Larson couldn't say no to Logan Wright.

With their hands still intertwined, a smirking Logan dragged a whining Julian back towards the Stuart House.


End file.
